Altverse
:This is a meta page for the Altverse universe and therefore, should be treated as . ::NOTICE: Unless you have formally applied here and been accepted, do not add your nation into this project or on this page without the expressive consent of the Altverse community consensus. Altverse is a collaborative roleplaying project based on the with different faces and endless possibilities. Joining the likes of nations like Sierra, Kurdistan, Lecrotia, Albion-Gaul, and more, Altverse enters an era of uncertainty and calamity as , war, rebellions, and crises lurk at every corner. Thankfully, the denizens of Altverse strive to make their chaotic world a better place—a nod to the real world one may be familiar with. In this world where everyone's decisions and countries matter, you can forever change the annals of history of this recreated world, we call the Altverse. Rules Complying to the rules of Altverse are necessary to ensure things run smoothly and that everything done is fair and in good faith. Naturally, there must be limitations and regulations on what can or cannot be allowed. By familiarizing yourself with the rules, it'll save the time to prevent any unnecessary personal confrontations, disputes, and headaches. By joining and participating Altverse, you are agreeing to abide to the rules and face the disciplinary consequences of any infractions attached to the rules. List of collaborators Current Active *-Sunkist- *ACunha (tentatively) *AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (tentatively) *Dev271 (tentatively) *Dog of War *Falloutfan08 *IrishPatriot (tentatively) *JustinVuong *Samzkrenz (tentatively) *Tempered Empire *TheMaster001 *Zabuza825 Inactive *Bowwow828 (available for flag and heraldry design-making) Former *Enclavehunter *MineCraftian *Osswix Map Disputed Not shown on map )}} List of nations Player-created/controlled This is a list of all player-controlled nations along with any real world national/subnational entities that would exist under said nations, and hence, non-claimable. Africa * Socialist Republic of Zaire (Dog of War ** * South Africa (User:Dog of War) ** ** ** Asia * Akitsu (Zabuza825) ** (minus Matsu, Kinmen, Wuqiu, the Pratas Islands, and the Spratly Islands, all of which is controlled by China (PRC)) * East Asia ** Japan ** North Korea ** South Korea * Danguk (Falloutfan08) ** Russia; Primorsky Krai, Khabarovsk Krai * Kurdistan (Dog of War) ** ** ** * Union of Israel and Palestine (Enclavehunter) ** ** * Nedonesia (Osswix) ** ** ** ** ** * Federal Kingdom of India (Dog of War) ** * Sharqistan (TheMaster001) ** ; East Kazakhstan Region and Pavlodar Region Europe * Alkara (Zabuza825) ** ; Saint Petersburg, Leningrad Oblast, and most of Novgorod Oblast and Pskov Oblast * European People's Federation ** European Union; Austria, Belgium, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Iceland, Ireland, Norway, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, United Kingdom (formally known in the Altverse universe as Albion) * Kamenia (Tempered Empire) ** (northern) * Emilia (TheMaster001) ** North America * Sierra (JustinVuong) **Southwest United States and Baja California peninsula ( , , , , , ), , , , , * Mexico (JustinVuong) ** Oceania * United Socialist Commonwealth (-Sunkist-) South America * Brazil (ACunha) ** ** Non-player countries This a list of all real world countries that exist based on the approximations of all player-controlled nations' existing claims. New collaborators can claim a country or countries before joining either by creating a new article or using an existing independent project. Applicants to Altverse may not participate in Altverse until they have been approved by the community. When you have chosen territories please either remove them from the list or indicate what territories are currently available. Africa * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Asia * * * * * * * * * * **With the exception of Iraqi Kurdistan * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * North America * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Eastern territory only; see Sierra Oceania * * * * * * * * * * * * South America * * * * * * * * * * * Canonical history Current events Diplomacy See also *Future World *The Nearly Real World Category:Altverse Category:Worlds